worldofchromefandomcom-20200214-history
Worldofchrome Wiki
What is World of Chrome? WOC is an in depth, original high fantasy world. Taking place on the planet Chrome where multiple races co-exist. A world where magic and monsters rule every day life and where adventure appears around every corner. COSMOLOGY OF WOC The Pelios solar system consists of a single star, roughly one and a half times the size of our sun. The star Pelios is named after the sun god of the same name. It is believed by many of his follower that the star is actually the home of the gods. But in actuality this is not the case. Beyond the star Pelios, there are two known worlds and a single moon that are recorded by astronomers of Chrome. The sky of Chrome is divided into nearly one-hundred constellations, each different depending on the culture. LYBEROUS, THE REALM OF KNOWLEDGE The closest planet to the home star. It is a blackened wasteland spans the entire surface of this world, it is believed to be the home of the lesser god of mystery and secrets, Ocronum and his father Shadar, the greater god of time and knowledge. According to Chromic mythology, these two gods transformed this desolate world into a massive library containing in written form, all the knowledge and history of the universe. No one but Ocronum and Shadar were aloud to enter this library. ELINIUM, THE REALM OF NIGHT Chrome's moon Elinium is roughly twice the size of our moon Luna. This is the domain of the moon goddess of the same name. She lives alone, away from the other deities. Sometimes clothed in light, sometimes clothed in shadow. Elinium has the same new to full cycle as our moon. CHROME, THE MORTAL REALM This is where our story takes place. Where the many races of the world live their day to day lives seeking adventure and rising to become legends. It is the center of all conflict among the gods and is the primary battle ground used by all spiritual forces. It is roughly twice the size of Earth. ASTRA, THE HEAVENLY REALM Home of the deities who support The Light as well as lesser spiritual beings such as sprites. Many philosophers believe the spirit realm is a physical place located in the center of their sun Pelios. But in actuality, Astra an entirely separate dimension. A place of beauty and light, order and justice. Ruled by the greater god Eon. The evil deities of WOC are never welcome here. ABYSS, THE FALLEN REALM The equivalent of hell in Chrome. The Abyss is home to the fallen gods known as the Arch-Devils and their demonic armies. Once mighty gods themselves before they were cast out during the first great war. It is a place of darkness, fire and brimstone. Believed by many philosophers to be located in the center of the world. Divided into ten rings, each ring governed by a single Arch-Devil. SHEOL, THE REALM OF DEATH Home of the fallen god of death and judgment, Durock, the mighty Grim Reaper. A parallel dimension where the cursed and evil spirits of the dead reside for the rest of eternity. Although it may sound intimidating. Those with a wicked heart who were not claimed by The Light, were punished for eternity in the lower, more hell-like levels of the realm. But those of good heart who were claimed by The Light were granted eternity in the higher, more heavenly levels of the realm, much to Durock's dismay. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse